thebatmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolverine in the Belfry
The Wolverine in the Belfry is the first episode of The Dark Claw. Next Episode - 'Nuked 'Plot After a night of patroling the city, Dark Claw returns to the Cave, where he finds out that a criminal named, the Hyena, released all the criminals in the Arkham Asylum. He then finds out that he has a past with''' Hyena. '''Synopsis The episode opens up, with Crime Boss Ruperte Thorne, as he sees a shadow moving around his room. In the dark corner of the room, he and his men spot a bat shaped boomerang and his men go to check out, but they are thrown out of the corner. Ruperte climbs to the top, but is knocked down, as a masked vigilante flies up and jumps on him. Ruperte asks how he did that. As screen fades into black, three sharp claws come out on the vigilante's hands and he responds "Because I'm the Dark Claw." As Dark Claw leaves in his high tech car, the Clawmobile, the police arrive, to see Ruperte tied up and unconscious. Dark Claw returns to his hideout, and pulls off his cowl, revealing to be millionaire, Logan Wayne. His butler walks up, with a cake. Logan tells him that his birthday isn't until October, but Alfred reminds him, that it's been three years, since he first dawned his cape and cowl, as Dark Claw. Alfred tells him to make a wish, but Logan hesitates. Alfred tells him "I wish they were here too.", knowing that Logan was going to wish for his parents to be there. The Next Morning, Logan and Alfred watch the news, as Gotham P.D. puts Dark Claw on their most wanted list. Alfred gives Logan tickets for a basketball game, but he refuses, saying that Dark Claw has work to do. Alfred tells him "If you wish for Dark Claw to stay under the radar, Logan Wayne must go above it." At Gotham P.D. Harvey Bullock walks into Ethan Bennets office, asking if he's found anything on Dark Claw, but he has not. Harvey assigns Ethan a new partner, Ellin Yin. Meanwhile, at Arkham Asylum, the gaurds check to see if everyone's in there cell, but in one room, he sees a man in, what's supposed to be an empty cell. All he sees is green hair, red lips, red eyes, and sharp claws. The figure sprays the gaurd with gas and then releases all the patients, as he gives a wierd laugh. At a basketball game, Logan sits down with two girls, when he hears the batwave and takes off. He goes outside, as the Clawmobile arrives. Inside the Clawmobile, Logan suits up and heads off. At Arkham, the police arrive and see a giant jack in the box, that explodes, destroying the bridge. Dark Claw arrives, and grapples into the building, where he sees the guard paralyzed, with a big smile. The Hyena, as he calls himself, confronts him and they have a small battle, until Joker escapes. The next morning, Logan tries to guess where Hyena is and tells Alfred that this Hyena, looks very familiar. Det. Ethan Bennet arrives, startling Logan, who is wondering if he's under arrest, but reveals that he's joking and is good friends with Ethan. Ethan asks Bruce for advice, because he believes that Dark Claw is good, even if he is on the wrong side of the law, but has trouble, because he was assigned to take the masked vigilante down. Later that night, Dark Claw finds the Hyena at an old warehouse, filled with props. Hyena pops out and sets out on a hot air balloone. Dark Claw chases him and figures out that the balloone is filled with Joker gas and the Hyena is going to pop it on a statue, holding up a sword, spreading the gas all over Gotham. Dark Claw hops on the balloone and redirects it towards the water, then he pops it, to get a sample. Back at the hide out, Logan uses the sample to make a cure for the Arkum Gaurd. Alfred notices something bothering Logan and Logan reveals that he knows the Hyena and flashes back to the first time they met: ::::: Back when Logan was part of Project, Weapon X, he is shown with Jack Creed. The scientist put the two in a capsule, with special liquid and activates a machine. It works on Logan, giving him the ability to regenerate, but Creed's face turns white and his hair turns green. He breaks out of his capsule, with a wierd, evil, clown-like laugh. The next night, the gaurd gets back to work and checks on each prisoner, happy to see the Hyena locked up. The episode ends as the Hyena tells the gaurd "Don't blame me if i'm crazy, blame the bats in my belfry"